Enteramante Adolescentes
by Gamine AL
Summary: Por que ser un cazador de sombras no los exentaba de esa rara enfermedad llamada adolescencia, ni de sus efectos secundarios que, muchas veces llevaban a algo màs que un simple beso...One shot.


**Los personajes de The mortal Instruments no son míos, fueron creados, y pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La trama de este One shot es mía, los personajes solo son usados para protagonizarla. Todo esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Enteramente adolescentes**

**By Victoria A. L**

Por que ser un cazador de sombras no te quitaba esa rara enfermedad que la gente suele llamar adolescencia.

Caminar por la sobre poblada ciudad de Nueva York jamás había sido tan penoso. La lluvia comenzaba a caer en forma de grandes gotas que se estrellaban en el pavimento, salpicando asi sus botas negras.

Pensar en Clary Fray era lo único que hacia. Llevaban algún tiempo saliendo juntos, desde que habían vuelto de Idris, y eso lo hacia inmensamente feliz, a pesar de todo lo acontecido en su país, y todo por lo que habían tenido que pasar, sabia que Clary era lo más importante para el, pero había algo, algo que no le dejaba estar completamente seguro.

─¡Jace!

Se volvió en redondo cuando escucho la voz de la persona más inesperada. Simon estaba justo detrás de el, desde su posición, podía apreciar la marca que Clary alguna había pintado en su frente, pero le resto importancia. Jace hizo un gesto altanero, y se volvió, no quería hablar con nadie en aquel momento, solo quería pensar y tratar de aclarar la gran maraña de pensamientos que rondaban su mente.

─ ¿Qué quieres, chupasangre?─ preguntó de mal humor, a través de la cortina de lluvia que comenzaba a caer, pudo percibir el bufido de indignación por parte de Simon.

─Si no fuera por Clary, ten por seguro que no me verías ni el polvo─replicò el de mal humor, y le entrego un pequeño sobre azul.─Clary me pidió que te entregara esto.

Jace lo tomó, y algunas gotas cayeron por encima de el, aun así, pudo percibir la clara y estilizada caligrafía de su novia.

─Un gracias, no estaría mal.

─¿Qué?, ¿Ahora eres el mensajero oficial de Clary?─ dijo Jace con burla, no espero a que simon respondiera, le dio la espalda y lo dejo plantado.

**2.-**

Clary estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más índole, y la rivera del East River parecía ser un gran granizado. Suspiro cansada y consulto su reloj, estaba impaciente. Hacia poco más de media hora que había mandado a Simon con aquella nota, y aun no había señales de Jace.

¿Qué podría demorarlo tanto?

Hacia días que ella lo notaba raro, y es que después de aquella alegre sesión de besos que habían tenido en un lugar cercano a algún parque, Jace había estado pensativo, y tal vez había estado manteniendo su distancia.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando recordó el momento.

_Acaban de Salir del Instituto, Clary había tenido un gran entrenamiento, y lo único que quería era ir a casa a dormir._

─_Estoy muerta─dijo Clary dejándose resbalar por la pared del vestíbulo. Jace la miro con sus grandes y dorados ojos, había algo de burla en ellos._

─_Vamos, Clary, te llevare a casa.─Jace le tendió una mano para levantarse, y el resto del camino caminaron cogidos de la mano._

_Cuando se dio cuenta, estaban a solas, en medio de quien sabe donde, y Jace la besada, jugueteando un poco con su lengua, como el solía hacerlo, y como sabia que le gustaba._

─_Quiero estar contigo─ murmuró el en medio de un apasionado beso._

─_estamos juntos, Jace─ Clary fue consiente de cómo el la recostaba suavemente en el césped, mientras seguían besándose. Y de los besos apasionados pasaron a algo más que eso, de repente las manos masculinas comenzaban a invadir territorios que nadie más allá de la propia Clary había tocado._

─_¡Jace, para‼─ Clary se incorporo de un salto, y se arreglo la ropa, Jace lucia desaliñado, con su cabello rubio alborotado, y los labios hinchados._

─_Clary, yo lo siento…_

─_Tambien quiero estar contigo, pero no es el momento, ni el lugar Jace._

Un sonido en la puerta de su habitación la hizo volverse, allí, en el umbral de la puerta, con su cabello y sus ropas mojadas estaba Jace.

─ ¿Cómo entraste?─pregunto Clary caminando hacia el.

Jace le dirigió su mejor mirada de ironía, y sacudió su estela frente a ella. A veces Clary podía resultar incauta y despistada, tal vez esa era una de las interminables cosas que Jace amaba de ella.

Un suave beso en los labios fue el saludo, Clary se veia tan…tan linda, sin necesidad de ropas escandalosas o maquillajes exagerados, por que con sus jeans viejos, y su cabello rojo recogido con un listón bastaba para el.

─ ¿Dónde están tu mamà y Luke?

─Salieron, estoy sola en casa.

Una simple mirada basto para ponerla nerviosa. Jace fue consiente de lo que eso significaba, y tal vez Clary también, eso explicaba el creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

─Tenemos que hablar, Jace.

El tono de Clary era serio, Jace trago en seco, por su experiencia, esas palabras no solían ir acompañadas de buenos términos.

─Clary…que pasa.

Clary tomó aire, no sabia como hablar de estos temas. Cuando estudiaba en San Javier, su maestra de biología solía decir que las hormonas eran las culpables de los embarazos y la sobrepoblación, pero jamás había mencionado nada de sensaciones nuevas, y mucho menos le había enseñado a tratar de lidiar con su adolescencia.

─ El…el otro día en el parque, tu y yo…estuvimos a punto de …a punto de…─Clary estaba roja como un tomate, no era una mojigata, pero tampoco podía hablar del tema como si hablara del clima.

─ ¿nostros que?

Jace sabia perfectamente a que se refería, y comprendida perfecto que el tema fuera difícil para ella, aun así el decidió dejarla hablar.

─Nosotros…estuvimosapuntodehacerelamor─Clary lo dijo tan rápido que no pudo entenderse la última frase.

─Perdona…no te entiendo, Clary.

Clary respiro de nuevo, se envalentono y avanzó con paso calmado hacia su novio.

─Jace, estuvimos a punto de _estar juntos._

─Ho, eso…escucha, Clary, no voy a presionarte…

─¡No es que no quiera‼─ exclamó Clary colgándose de su cuello, sintió como las manos de Jace la halaban por la cintura, y se sintió más segura de hablar ─ disfruto cuando nos besamos, y realmente quiero hacerlo contigo, Jace, pero no estoy lista.

Jace la obligo a mirarlo, ella se sentía tan avergonzada que se creía incapaz de levantar la cara, pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la mirada comprensiva de Jace, algo lindo, pero que no podías ver tan seguido.

─te entiendo, y se que todo esto es normal, Clary, lejos de ser enteramente humanos, también somos adolescentes, y pasamos por lo mismo que cualquiera, excepto, claro que nosotros cazamos demonios.

─Gracias, Jace, sabia que entenderías.

─tambien quiero decirte algo─ murmuró Jace

─ ¿Qué cosa?─ pregunto Clary desconcertada.

─Te amo…

Jace le dedico una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, esas sonrisas que solo guardaba para ella, y la beso, sin mas, sin pasar a nada más que un simple beso.

Por que realmente eran adolescentes…y nadie les había enseñado a lidiar con la rara enfermedad llamada adolescencia, ni siquiera el mejor brujo o cazador de sombras.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Algo corto, pero es algo que se me ocurrió sin pensar.**

**Disfrutenlo‼**


End file.
